The Real World HSM Style
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: This is basically the real world but with the High School Musical Cast. I changed a few things. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Real World – HSM Style

**The Real World – HSM Style**

**O****kay so everyone knows how the real world goes. Everyone leaves in this big hotel and Drama, Romance and some other things occur. Well the High School Musical cast and some other celebrities will be part of this one. They will all leave in a big hotel in Vegas (Some things I'm going to change). Some people will hate each other, some will fall in love, and some will just well be themselves.**

* * *

**Okay so the Boys are: **

Zac Efron

Corbin Bleu

Lucas Grabeel

Chase Crawford

**The girls are:**

Vanessa Hudgens

Ashley Tisdale

Monique Coleman

Amanda Bynes

Lindsay Lohan

Hayden Panettire 

**They already introduced themselves and everything, so let's see what they think of each other.**

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

Everyone seems nice except Ashley. She keeps starring at me in some way. I don't think I like her.

**Ashley's POV**

Everyone seems okay, but I don't like Vanessa because I think she has a bad personality.

**End POV**

_Everyone was in the living room sitting on the couch. Vanessa next to Zac, then Ashley before Lindsay and the rest were sitting some where else._

**Vanessa:** so Zac tell me about yourself

**Zac:** oh well I'm 20, I like playing basketball, I……… he gets interrupted

**Ashley:** do you have a girlfriend.

**Zac:** umm no

**Ashley:** do you like anyone

**Zac:** no'

**Zac's POV**

Ashley is really creeping me out. She keeps asking these questions that I really don't want to answer.

**Vanessa's POV**

Ashley is a stupid pervert. I think she likes Zac, so she's trying to push me away from him. That is so not going to happen because I'm not letting her have him.

**Ashley's POV**

Vanessa is a great girl but she really need to back off away from Zac. I think we're going to have some problems because of this.

**End POV**

_That night with Hayden, Amanda, and Vanessa_

**Hayden:** I really don't like that Ashley girl.

**Vanessa:** me either. She thinks she's all that.

**Amanda:** I think she likes Zac.

**Vanessa:** too bad for her.

**Hayden:** why is that?

**Vanessa:** I know I just met him but I think I like him.

**Amanda:** Ooh Nessa and Zac

**Vanessa:** whatever they all laughed

_With Ashley, Monique and Lindsay_

**Ash:** I hate Vanessa

**Lindsay:** that's because you like Zac

**Ashley:** so but he likes me too

**Lindsay:** yeah right

**Ashley:** whatever. What do you know and why are you so quiet.

**Monique:** because I don't want to talk.

**Lindsay's POV**

Ashley is really mean. I can see why Zac doesn't like her, even though she believes he does.

_With the Rest_

**Zac:** hey girls

**Girls:** Hey Zac

**Vanessa:** what's up?

**Corbin:** I was thinking that maybe we could out tonight.

**Hayden:** sounds nice.

**Amanda:** yeah let's go

**Chase:** great I'll tell the rest

_They all went to a club that night. Ashley is all over Zac. Every time Vanessa gets close to him she starts acting rude and obnoxious._

**Zac:** so Vanessa tell me about your self.

**Vanessa:** well I'm 19, I love chocolate Zac laughs

**Vanessa:** that's not funny

**Zac:** yes it is. Soon you're going to get fat.

**Vanessa:** I will not, I……..

**Ashley:** hey Zac……….Vanessa

**Zac:** hi

**Ash:** so you want to dance

**Zac:** umm…I…

**Ash:** great lets go she pulls him away

**Chase:** hey Nessa want to dance

**Vanessa:** sure why not they go dance


	2. Chapter 2

The Real World – HSM Style

**The Real World – HSM Style**

**Chapter 2**

**S****ummary: o****kay so everyone knows how the real world goes. Everyone leaves in this big hotel and Drama, Romance and some other things occur. Well the High School Musical cast and some other celebrities will be part of this one. They will all leave in a big hotel in Vegas (Some things I'm going to change). Some people will hate each other, some will fall in love, and some will just well be themselves.**

_**Previously:**_

_**Ashley:**__ hey Zac……….Vanessa_

_**Zac:**__ hi_

_**Ash:**__ so you want to dance_

_**Zac:**__ umm…I…_

_**Ash:**__ great lets go she pulls him away_

_**Chase:**__ hey Nessa want to dance_

_**Vanessa:**__ sure why not they go dance_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Zac:** _sees Vanessa and Chase dancing and gets jealous._

**Ashley:** _sees Zac looking at Vanessa and gets mad._

_**Later that night at the house with Vanessa.**_

**Vanessa's POV**

I sat on the couch in the Living room. It was about 9:30pm and everyone was asleep, but I can't seem to sleep because well, it's just too early. I felt a hand on my shoulder that spooked me so I screamed.

**Zac:** Vanessa its Zac chill laughing

**Vanessa**: don't scare me like that. And it's not funny

**Zac**: Sorry. _sits next to her_ so what's up

**Vanessa:** I can't sleep.

**Zac:** me either. It's too early.

**Vanessa: **so you and Ashley.

**Zac:** what about us?

**Vanessa:** nothing.

**Zac:** you don't think I like her, do you?

**Vanessa:**_ smiling_ I didn't say that.

**Zac:** _puts his arm around her and pulls her closer_ but you implied it.

**Vanessa:** _rest her head on his shoulder._ Whatever you say Zachary.

**Zac:** you know I don't like when people call me that but I guess I can make an exception for you.

**Vanessa:** good because I was going to call you that, whether you like it or not.

**Zac:** _pinches her_

**Vanessa:** ow that was rude.

**Zac:** deal with it.

_**They sat there enjoying each others company. What they didn't know was that someone was watching their every move. **_

**Ashley:** I'm going to show that little girl who she's messing with.

_**She walks over to them and sits on Zac's lap.**_

**Ashley**: Hey Zaccy

**Zac**: umm...hey Ashley

**Ashley:** so what are you doing here?

**Zac:** umm… couldn't sleep.

**Ashley:** oh me either.

**Vanessa:** hey Zac I'm umm going to try and get some sleep okay?

**Zac:** _sad but doesn't show it_ okay sure.

**Vanessa**: night _she leaves_

**Zac:** you know Ashley; I'm going to bed too.

**Ashley: **need I to keep you company. she whispered in a seductive voice

**Zac:** _stands up fast_ no thanks

**Ashley**: are you sure because I can….

**Zac:** yes I'm sure. I gotta go _leaves_

**Ashley**: ugh.

_**The next morning Zac woke up to find Vanessa making breakfast. He sneaks up on her and puts his arm around her waist making her jump.**_

**Vanessa:** Zachary, will you stop scaring me.

**Zac:** Sorry. So what are you making?

**Vanessa:** what does it look like?

**Zac:** now who's been mean?

**Vanessa:** you

**Zac:** no you

**Vanessa:** nuh-uh

**Zac:** uh-huh

**Vanessa:** no

**Zac:** yes

**Vanessa:** no

**Zac:** yes

**Amanda:** you guys make a great couple.

**Zanessa:** we are not a couple.

**Hayden:** you sure do at like one.

**Amanda:** yeah Zanessa

**Ashley:** that's sounds stupid.

**Vanessa:** _mutters_ so does you dignity.

**Ashley:** excuse me.

**Vanessa:** oh you're excused.

**Chase:** oh quit fighting and let's eat.

_**They were are all done eating breakfast and was heading to the Casino **_

**Corbin:** so anyone ever been to a casino before?

**Vanessa:** I've gone with my dad before.

**Ashley:** daddy's girl.

**Vanessa:** I actually love being a daddy's girl

**Ashley:** whatever

**Vanessa:** Cruella De Vil

**Ashley:** excuse me

**Vanessa:** Again you're excused.

**That's the chapter. Just press the green button and REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


End file.
